1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for analyzing depth perception. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus for analyzing depth perception of a subject for evaluating a stereoscopic image.
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally, the sense of depth of stereoscopic images have been evaluated subjectively. One such example is described in "Depth Perception with Random-dot Stereograms under Dihcoptic-Sequential Presentation", Transactions of Institute of Electronics Information and Communication Engineers of Japan, MBE 88-188, pp. 193-198 by Sato.
This article reports results of binocular stereopsis experiment by dihcoptic stimulation. More specifically, in the experiment, a random dot pattern of 3.times.3 pixels is displayed on a color CRT, the central portion of the random dot pattern is moved as a target to provide disparity, the duration of presentation is changed, and the subject is asked for a determination as to whether the target is in front of or behind the background.
However, the method disclosed in this article evaluates or measure the sense of depth of the subject by a psychophysical manner which requires several ten times of repeated trial per one condition. If the method of measurement is not appropriately set, subjective determination of the subject himself affects the measurement itself. In addition, since a large number of calculations are necessary to obtain the results of measurement, real time measurement is difficult.